Legend of the Stone Eclipse
by Smasherchick
Summary: A Force called the Eclipse are now dead set on ruling all of the world, so far Altea and  Hyrule have fallen with their royal families no where to be found.One day a mercenary discovers something that could save them all. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first actually good story, alright now PLEASE don't hate me if you don't like this alright but, I hope you'll enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

"Princess hurry!" A young man called while rushing a cloaked woman to a wooden wagon. The sky was black and only the bursts of lightning allowed the two to see.

"Link, why are we going to fast?"

"These people are nothing like Ganon, they are so much stronger," Soon the young woman was rushed into the carriage and the blond grabbed hold of the reins. "Hya!" He sent a jolt down the leather reins and with a strong whinny, they galloped off.

"After them," a voice hissed. Monsters of different areas aimed their weapons, some with close range blades or long range bows. Arrows flew past and swords were swung. A pain filled cry pierced the fighting and alarmed the princess. She peered out of the frontal window to see that Link had taken an arrow to the shoulder.

"Link!"

"Zelda, I'll be fine," Link grasped his shoulder in pain as he whipped the reins, giving them more speed. Zelda could feel tears burning her face, he was hurt again.

"But-"

"I said I'll be fine! I promised the King I would guard you with my life!" A small amount of blood spurted from his shoulder as Link pulled the arrow out. "Gah!" Link spat as he gripped his shoulder in pain, still holding onto the reins with his left hand. The carriage still sped off; they didn't know where they were going but knew it was for the best.

Blood continued to seep through his once evergreen tunic, but since the fighting had begun the once proud emerald tunic had been stained with a deep crimson. Link cursed under his breath and suddenly a grimace cascaded across his face as he let out a sickening cough. Something spattered on the front of the wagon. Red. He had coughed up blood.

Link took his free hand and wiped away the dark liquid that leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Link!" Zelda screamed. Hyrule had finally fallen. She slid to the bottom of the inside of the wagon tears streaming down her reddened face. "Forgive me goddesses of Hyrule," She prayed between sobs. "I have failed my kingdom, I have failed my people. Forgive me," She removed her hood revealing a large scar across her eye, and part of her hair had been torn off by a blade. Her body was covered in blood and tears. She brushed her tattered, bloodstained hair behind her pointed ears. Piles of hay surrounded her; she thanked the people of Ordon for the means of escape and hoped they would be okay. She had strapped a Rapier blade to her side and a bow on her back. She may not have many to defend but didn't give in. Zelda wondered what would become of her, Link, and the rest of the world in her absence.

* * *

Marth awoke in a cold sweat. Link…Zelda… he had not seen these two since before Altea's downfall to the Eclipse. Six months had gone by since that day. His only regret, going with Ellice's plan to separate. He tried to find her but to no avail. A knock on the door jerked the exiled prince from his thoughts.

"Marth are you awake?" His door cracked open as a girl with mid length brunette hair and a yellow dress entered his room.

"Oh Mist good morning,"

"You slept in again, and Ike ate your breakfast, so cooked some eggs for you. That was when Marth noticed she was holding a plate with a pile of eggs. She ambled over a set the warm plate on his lap. "Oh and brother is waiting for you outside,"

"Thank you Mist,"

"You know Marth, you have been sleeping in very often now, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," He hesitantly and forcefully ate a piece of egg. "Good job on breakfast,"

"Thank you, and don't forget about Ike," Mist smiled and soon she left the room with Marth alone. Suddenly Marth's gag reflex kicked in and he spat the vile food onto the floor.

"Dear God, I swear she is trying to kill me," He muttered to himself. He quickly cleaned up the remains of his so called food and donned a black, sleeveless tunic. Since the fall of Altea Marth has taken lodging with the Greil mercenaries, namely Ike and his younger sister Mist. Soon he had become one of them and a very skilled mercenary at that thanks to his agility and swordsmanship. Marth wrapped a large white scarf around his neck and changed into a pair of navy blue, almost black, pants. After readying himself for the day Marth latched on his trusted Falchion sword to his brown leather belt and two small daggers to his boots.

"Ike!" Marth called from the back of the cottage.

"Hey! There you are it's almost noon! Besides we have a mission,"

"Another? Tis the third one this week," Marth wondered while adjusting his scarf.

"Sorry, but let's go this one is dangerous,"

"What about Mist?"

"No, we're going after a member of the Eclipse, Marth," Ike added frowning when he noticed Marth's hands were balled in shaky fists. Thanks to the Eclipse Marth had been separated from his older sister, and he had to find her.

"Good luck brother! You too Marth!" Mist waved from the cottage; soon the two had disappeared into the deep forest.

Among the dense foliage the Mercenaries searched for any leads that would take them to their man of the Eclipse. "Huh?" Marth had completely stopped dead in his tracks as something glinted in the distance.

"What is it, Marth?" Ike wondered as Marth knelt to the ground, searching and sifting through the grass. The older mercenary stuck his blade, Ragnell into the soft mid day soil and joined his friend on the ground, tightening the tattered green headband that held back his deep indigo hair. Then he saw it, a small stone sat in Marth's hand a scarlet jewel on the inside and surrounding it was a golden trim that spiked out on the right side. Marth looked closer, he could feel some sort of magical energy emitting from the stone, and he wanted to look closer. Some strange force was controlling the cobalt; his eyes went blank as a slight glow began to envelop the ex-prince. The light became violent and Marth stood the energy gave him a sense of almost levitation, he began to hover at least a foot off the ground. The power began to strengthen causing pain to Marth's frail body. He let out a small cry of help. He tried to curl into a ball and stop the pain he hunched over still holding the stone. Ike slowly inched closer trying not to be blown away by the immense energy, he grabbed Marth's arms and pried the stone away the glow finally ceasing as the prince slumped into the mercenaries arms. Unconsciousness.

"Marth? Marth!" He shook the prince trying to rouse him. "Marth wake up buddy!" That was when Ike decided to carry him back to Mist, he held Marth in his arms and strapping Ragnell to his belt. He tried to be gentle with his unconscious cobalt.

Minutes had passed and suddenly Mist could see Ike running back to the cottage, but with Marth in his arms. "Marth!" Mist cried. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know there was this stone and he just well, it was this burst of energy and he blacked out," Ike answered in a panicked tone

"Come on I'll get his bed set up," With a rush the siblings quickly managed to set Marth on his bed with a damp cloth on his forehead.

Minutes passed like hours and hours passed like days, soon his eyes eased open. "Ike? Mist?" Marth's still drowsy voice broke the silence, sighs of relief soon following.

"Marth, you're awake!" Ike worried.

"That stone, what happened to it?" Marth quickly sat up, more serious than usual.

"I threw it in the forest," Ike added, which earned him a smack to the head.

"Baka! Watashi wa sore ga hitsuyō!" Marth snipped.

"Wait what?" Ike wondered as he rubbed his now throbbing head.

"I needed that stone you idiot!"

"But don't you remember what it did to you?" Ike yelled.

"Yeah but I had this dream about Link and Zelda, they need us!" Suddenly Marth hopped up from the bed and bolted out.

"Marth!" Mist called, then as quickly as Marth left both Ike and Mist followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mist was the first to reach the Prince as he sat in the grass trying to find the lost stone. With a triumphant smile Marth stood with a golden stone in his hand, yet nothing happened his smile quickly faded as he spotted Mist and Ike as the mercenary ran in. " Wait…nothing happened," Ike wondered.

"I know weird," Mist added as she ambled closer to the stone. But before she could get a good view of it Marth pocketed the item and went on his merry little way. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Ike and I are going to find the Eclipse," Marth smiled, giving Ike a signal to follow and Mist to go home.

"But, Ike… be careful, if you need help, then come home alright," Mist gave her older brother a quick hug and ran home.

"Marth, how are you not well, having another Energy flare?" The indigo concerned.

"I am not sure; at first I felt this explosion inside of me, now I feel stronger than ever like some force is flowing inside of me. I feel amazing!" He beamed.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better then," Ike laughed. "But, remember this is a dangerous mission, these guys aren't ready to give up," his grip on Ragnell tightened even more. Ike's serious expression snapped to surprise as his friend and business partner let out a small smirk

"I know," Marth tossed the stone up into the air and in on quick swoop he caught the object again.

Suddenly something rustled in the woods and Marth unsheathed his sword. He turned back to his partner to see, nothing. Ike was gone. "What the hell?" His grip tightened on the Falchion. He could spy a shadow on the ground, but with no owner. Scratch! Marth was jerked out of his thoughts as a rush of pain swiped across his torso, his tunic ripped as if a claw had gone across his abdomen. Blood began to stain his tunic as it seeped from his wounds. Suddenly the shadow being melted into the ground Marth managed to grab him and before he knew what he had done, Marth's thoughts went to darkness as did his body into the ground.

His eyes clamped shut but he could hear it all. Marth kept his head down feigning unconsciousness. "Did you find the barer?" A voice concerned, Marth couldn't tell the gender, but it seemed to be a woman, or…man.

"I found these mercenaries and one of the tried to follow my shadow jumping," Another giggled, it seemed to be hauntingly familiar.

"So that's him? Great, but about the stone?" The male cursed. "You don't have it?" The woman hissed.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Nonsense you imbecile!" Marth knew he needed to figure this out; slowly he opened his eyes to see a woman and teenager. "Hmm, so he's awake. Good to meet you, my man told me you tried to shadow jump," Then he realized who the male was. It was…Dark Link.

"Well, so we meet again Princess," Dark Link jested.

"Dark," The cobalt hissed. If he wasn't shackled three feet above the ground he would have beaten the shadow to a pulp.

"What's wrong, looking for your friend, here he is," Dark gestured to the also blacked out indigo being held by two unidentifiable shadows. The male shadow approached Marth and slashed the chains as if nothing. Marth collapsed to the ground seeing his Falchion just sitting in front of him.

"This is a trick," Marth spat, desperately wanting to grab his sword.

"No, no, I wanted to test your skill," The woman grinned kicking the blade into Marth's grip. The cobalt's hand crept to the hilt as he stood. A battle stance showed he was ready to kill. Clang! Dark had charged him and their blades were locked. Marth withdrew the Falchion and went for a horizontal strike only to be blocked again, each swing made contact with the other blade. The fight seemed endless and neither of them had scratched their opponent.

"I thought you could only copy Link,"

"Oh, him? I haven't sensed him since Hyrule went into our control," His eyes widened, Hyrule really has fallen! In his daze Dark raised his sword and… Fwoom! A sudden flame had engulfed the shadow. A Girl swooped in, a sword in her right hand and bow to her back. Her jagged brown hair wafted in the wind, blue eyes with a sense of sadness to them.

The girl hopped into the room from the window she stood from and readied her blade. Another quickly rushed in, he had light blond hair that could only be seen from under a helmet which hid his face in a T shaped slit, and his left arm rested in a sling. He too held a sword in his right hand while a second sword was strapped to his back. Marth gasped realizing, their ears were pointed. The male targeted Dark Link and the two began to fight, but Marth's attention was dragged to Ike as a dagger attempted to slit Ike's throat. "Ike!" Marth screamed reaching a hand out.

Suddenly the shadows were propelled back to the wall causing the indigo mercenary to collapse to the ground, why hadn't he woken up? The female quickly rushed in front of Ike and shot a barrage of arrows at the woman and Dark Link. One hit the woman square in the chest and she let out a cry of pain, the light energy burning her core. Dark abandoned his fight with the blond and rushed to his master's side. Then all of the shadows disappeared as the three rushed to Ike. Marth and his two unknown allies knelt to his side.

"Gah! Marth!" He snapped up panting. "Wait, where are we?" He looked around not even noticing the others.

"Are you going to be okay?" The male finally spoke. Marth froze, he knew that voice.

"L-Link?" The cobalt stammered.

"I was waiting for you to notice," The blond removed his helmet revealing large blue eyes and a soft smile. But the girl… Her hair was a jagged chestnut and her eyes a deep blue, but there was a scar that slit across her eye.

"Zelda… is that really you?" A slight blush cascaded on her face.

"Hello, Prince Marth," He soft voice spoke. Instead of her gown Zelda beared a green sleeveless tunic over a long sleeved white shirt. Over the two was a piece of tough material that was more teal than the tunic and the ensemble rested under a thick leather stomacher. Underneath she bared a pair of tan pants and brown boots. Though she wore a set of chain mail for protection.

"Come, it's too dangerous here," Link stood and offered a hand to Ike. He managed to mimic the blonds' actions without assistance. "Yeah don't take my help," He smiled.

"Link…" Marth stood as well along with Zelda. "Your arm," both Hylian tensed.

"I can't feel it, I was hit by an arrow and now I can't use it," He frowned. "Come on we need to get out of here,"

"I…I,"

"Come on Marth Link said we have to go," Ike placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah, coming," Marth tightened his scarf and ran toward his reunited friends.

Sunlight leaked into his eyes wishing to blind him he looked down at his tunic. "Huh?" He tugged on the black material; it had been repaired, as if nothing happened.

"What is it Marth?" Zelda asked.

"I was slashed across my torso but, I'm not hurt," He answered in confusion.

"Odd," Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Marth how did you do that?" The cobalt stopped his path as the others continued ahead.

"What?"

"You threw those men back without even trying," Marth reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone. Zelda gasped.

"I found this earlier today, and well… it caused me to black out,"

"No way," Zelda could feel the energy now flowing through Marth, even from a distance. "The solar stone, Marth how did you get it?"

"I found it in the forest," Suddenly the exiled princess ran up to the cobalt holding the hand that had the legendary stone.

"Marth do you know what this means? We can save our kingdoms!" A giddy smile appeared on his face.

"Zelda, are you sure? We could?"

"Yes, we can take down the Eclipse with this type of power!"

"But, how do we find them?"

"I don't know but, do you know how to use your abilities?"

"No,"

"Well you'll have to learn," Suddenly they realized…Link and Ike had left and gone far ahead.

"Neh, Chikusho,"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's impossible," Pit thought aloud. "How could Hyrule have fallen so easily, First Altea, now this, soon…" His voice trailed off. "Lady Palutena?" Pit turned to the emerald hair woman beside him.

"Yes Pit?"

"Is there…a way I could help them? The mortals,"

"There is one thing," She waved her hand over the fountain of knowledge and an image of two people showed up, one was holding a stone. "The stone, it holds great power if you can assist its wielders the Eclipse will be defeated, but be careful, many people shall be sent here to destroy us,"

"Too late," Suddenly a hand was places on Pits left shoulder, the angel let out a gasp.

"Kuro Pit," His voice had snapped from fear to rage. He turned to his side; there was his darker half, but…no Palutena. "What did you do with her highness?"

"Nothing really, I just sapped her power and let the shadows take her, and now to take care of you," The fallen angel's grasp tightened as a severe burning sensation went across his arm. Pit cringed and gagged in pain, soon falling to his knees.

"Gah! What are you doing?"

"Again, nothing much, only this," Pit let out another scream as a set of red markings stretched across his arms. "Have fun, silly little angel," then as quickly as he came the darkened creature was gone.

The angel knelt in the sky palace tears staining his face, his breathing had turned to labored gasps. He looked down to see… the mark was spreading. Slowly Pit clambered to his feet and stumbled over to the gate. He steadily opened it and allowed himself to fall.

The marks were crawling over his body, Pit felt weaker by the second; he stretched his wings and gently glided down. His wings started to feel numb his vision blurred. "No, not now," He groaned. His wings gave way and soon everything went black.

* * *

"Uh…Link?" Ike concerned.

"Yeah?" The Hylian turned back to his new companion.

"Where are Marth and Zelda," Link cursed under his breath and started running back into the forest. Deep into the foliage the blond searched for his friends but then he heard a yell.

"Link!" It was Ike. He ran back out into the clearing to see Ike on the ground, Holding a child. He had strange crimson runes all over his body all but on his pure white wings. He was completely unconscious. Ike stood as the child lay limp in his arms. Link placed his right hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Link!" Another called, this time it was Zelda. Link sighed in relief that his friends were safe. That was when she noticed the boy in Ike's arms.

"What happened?" Marth pressed.

"Don't know he crashed into the ground and he's injured,"

"Marth, try it," The princess whispered in his ear. Marth gave a nod and walked toward the angel. He raised his hand and waved it over the boy. Slowly the marking began to disappear and retract back to his left arm. Soon the boy lapsed into a peaceful sleep.

"How did you do that?" Link asked, very impressed. "I thought you couldn't use magic,"

Then the prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone with his left hand. "Gah!" He felt a burn and threw the stone to the ground.

"Marth! Are you okay?" Ike worried still holding the boy.

"Yeah, my hand just burned," He noticed that a copy image of the stone rested on the back of his hand. Marth bent down to the ground and picked up the stone showing it to his friends. "This, the Solar Stone, It destroyed a magic block I had. Now, I can use magic, also I can do this," He returned the stone to his pocket and raised his hand. Suddenly a large beam of energy shot out of his hand, destroying a nearby tree.

"Wow," Link gaped. "Wait how is the kid?" Link turned to the angel.

"He's just sleeping now," Ike answered. "But we should set up camp just to make sure he'll be alright," Zelda rolled out a bedroll and gestured the Mercenary to set the boy down.

The brunette was now lying on the bed softly sleeping, as the others set up the camp for the night. However Link offered to sleep on the grass since the Angel was using his bed. At least an hour had passed and the boy suddenly began to stir. "Unngh… huh?" His eyes fluttered open revealing a deep cerulean. "W-where am I?" The boy painstakingly sat up curious of his surroundings. He looked over to see four others crowding around a fire holding some sort of fish on sticks. The brunette rubbed his head trying to ease his headache. "Ow… Wait," His voice trailed off. The markings had retracted to his left arm. With a smile he finally spoke to the fellow warriors. "Excuse me?" The four froze. "Were you the ones who saved me?"

"Hey, you're awake," One smiled, he had strange blue hair and wore what seemed to be a tiara '…wait… 'He thought. "I am Marth,"

The boy's eyes widened as he quickly stood and gave a bow. "Your highness Prince Marth! You are alive; I am Pit of Skyworld, General of Lady Palutena's army!" Suddenly he lost balance and fell to the ground.

"General Pit!" Another, this time a female cried. She ran over and helped him back to his feet allowing him to use her as support.

"Χάρη" Pit gratified. "What is this place?" He looked up to the woman; she had pointed ears. She was awfully pretty he thought causing his face to flush a deep red. "Uh…um...I…,"

"Pit, are you okay your face looks a bit red," A blond interjected. He had a sling around his left arm holding it in place. "I'm Link by the way," he gave a small wave.

"I'm fine, really!" The angel pulled away from the woman with a nervous giggle. Pit walked over to the fire where another sat, he had indigo hair a few shades darker than Marth's but a cold stare at the same time.

"Oh hey, you're okay," He finally spoke, his deep voice made Pit jump about a foot off the ground. His would've flown if his wings weren't just now regaining sense. "I'm Ike,"

"Pit," He smiled. "Say…who is she? The girl with the scar over her eye?"

"Her? Zelda," Pit gasped, that girl was the escaped Princess Zelda?

"Zelda?" He turned to the girl his face still blushing. "Wow, she's cute," Ike let out a small stifled laugh.

"You think she's cute? How old are you ten?"

"No fourteen. I age ever five years I'm actually supposed to be at least seventy four, but would I still be this adorable if I looked my age?" The angel smirked motioning to his appearance causing Ike to laugh even more.

"There is no way you are older than me,"

"Believe me Angels are capable of strange things," He winked.

"Nice," The indigo mercenary grabbed a stick stabbed through a fish that was held over the fire. "Want some?" Pit slowly took the stick from Ike, it was still warm. He took a bite and his expression changed to absolute delight.

"This…This is delicious Ike! Thank you!" Pit continued eating the fish as he went on his merry way.

"He…Stole my dinner," Ike gaped, his stomach growling. "Man…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Pit, what happened to you anyway, Ike found you unconscious and there were these markings?" Link started.

"I was attacked by a dark angel, named Kuro Pit. These tattoos are somewhat a curse. I thank you all for finding me, but I still wonder how I was healed? I thought only the magic of the solar stone would heal me," Link pointed back at Marth who was enjoying his fish that he had to share with Ike.

"Meet the barer of the Solar Stone, Marth Lowell himself!"

"Huh?" T he cobalt turned to his blond friend with a mouthful of fish. Pit stood and ambled back to the ex-prince and bowed.

"I am forever in your gratitude, Prince Marth Lowell of the once great Altea," Marth swallowed his fish and gave a laugh to his new Angelic friend.

"Just call me Marth alright, and I am no longer a prince, Pit"

"Y-yes sir- I mean Marth!" He gave another quick bow.

"Tis' fine young Pit; oh… the sun is setting! Well good night everyone," The cobalt smiled as he crawled into his tent.

"Marth is right Pit, now would you like to settle down in my tent with me?" Zelda offered causing Pit's face to flush deeper.

"Um... I…" The angel droned.

"But Zelda don't you need me? To… you know… protect you?" Link whined.

"I shall be fine Link, do not fear. Besides you need a night off, how about you room with Marth for the night. I doubt he will mind."

"Um… yeah, sure…" His voice trailed off in disappointment. 'I guess I should've seen it coming… she doesn't need me anymore. I'm useless' He thought as he joined Marth in the tent.

"Is Link okay?" Ike wondered.

"I don't know…" Pit added. "Well, Good night all!" He flashed a boyish smile and retreated into Zelda's tent.

"Good night Ike!" Zelda soon joined Pit in the tent.

* * *

"I guess it had to happen someday," Link muttered to himself. "Looks like I'm useless now that I can't use my arm. Oh well," Suddenly tears began to stain his face, much to his surprise and dismay. "Huh? W-why am I crying?" He wiped his face with his right hand. Then he realized. "It was her..." Link thought aloud. "She's like a sister to me, and… I don't want her to get hurt again. But, she…" He couldn't think anymore. Half of him wanted to keep Zelda safe but the other… he couldn't pinpoint what that side wanted.

He couldn't sleep it was already past midnight and he was left without a bed roll. Marth softly snored next to him, he didn't even sound like he was even alive, and he was so quiet. But… what if… he…

Link inched over to his sleeping friend looking for it. 'This isn't going to work,' Link doubted. 'I'm not like him, I can't wield this, why am I even doing this?' the blond shifted his hand around until he finally found it! The Solar Stone rested in his hand. Link made his way back to his side of the tent and held to stone to his shoulder. "Goddesses, please help me, heal me please!" He pleaded, now sobbing. "I can't take this anymore, I have to protect Zelda, oh please goddesses heal me!"

His eyes were clenched shut tears burned his cheeks his face had reddened. "I thought I could handle this, goddesses. But, I need to protect Zelda! I can't do this alone, please!" He cried for the golden goddesses begging that they would answer his prayer.

Suddenly he began to feel dizzy, his skin became pale. His ear rang and he felt like he was burning, his world span around him, his grip loosened. Then, falling. "Goddesses, please pl…please…" Help… me…

* * *

"Link? Link? Link wake up," A voice chimed.

"No, five more minutes, Zelda," Link felt a hand shake him awake.

"I am not Zelda you dimwit," The blond heaved upward opening his eyes. Marth sat next to him holding the stone. Link adjusted his sling in confusion.

'Weird I don't remember falling asleep last night…' He thought while exiting the tent. Pit was the first to see him and give an enthusiastic wave.

"Good morning, Link. How are you today?"

"Uh… yeah fine," He gave an awkward wave back.

"Hey Link are you okay?" Zelda concerned. His heart skipped a beat.

"Um, I'm alright why?"

"Last night you seemed depressed," Ike interjected. "We all saw it,"

"Nothing's wrong it's all good," Link gave a thumbs up.

Clang! A sword collided with Pit's bow. It was an assassin. He wore all black and bared an eclipse emblem. The man quickly knocked Pit to the side and charged at Link. Their blades collided but the Hylian was at an extreme disadvantage. He was left handed but was forced to fight with his right. His wrist shook as their blades were locked. Suddenly the man disappeared; Link had an idea of where he was. He suddenly switched hands and blocked the oncoming attack ripping the sling that held his paralyzed arm.

Link unsheathed the second sword and now fought twin sworded. His attacks were powerful and his counters were unstoppable. But before he was able to make a final strike the man had disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others gaped at Link was it really true? The blond peered down at his left arm, he… he was holding a sword and, he could even feel it again. He dropped the blade in shock. He couldn't decide whether to scream in happiness, or cry tears of joy. "M-my arm," He gaped. Link picked up the sword from the ground. Spinning around a few times Link began to laugh, almost in an insane manner.

"Link!" Zelda rejoiced she ran all the way to him wrapping her arms around him. The blond dropped the blades once again and embraced his closest friend for the first time since the escape. The princess noticed that due to the lack of use Link's left arm seemed almost thinner than the right causing her to giggle. But her joy was cut short as one of Link's tears graced her hair. She looked up to see tear stains and a smile on his face. "You are crying?"

"Yeah… I've never felt this way before, I'm so happy yet I still cry,"

"It is okay Link; now… let us find the Eclipse,"

"Got it," The two pulled away from each other retrieving their weapons ready for anything in their way.

The five continued to walk through the forest; they seemed to have come along a small trading town. Many people crowded the villages, keeping a soft buzz of conversation. "Alright, Link, where are we?" Pit asked, hiding his wings.

"I don't know this doesn't really look like any village I've been to, how about you Ike,"

"No nothing," Link couldn't help but thank the goddesses; suddenly a burning sensation overcame his hand.

"Gah!" He grasped his right hand in pain.

"Link?" Marth concerned, but once he revealed his hand a solar emblem rested on the back of Link's hand. "Link… did you?" Marth grabbed Link's hand holding it in an iron grip. "Link did you use the Solar Stone without telling me?"

"Yes, I needed to so I could keep Zelda safe!" Link broke his grip and ran off, vanishing in the crowd of people.

"Link, wait!" Zelda cried. "That idiot," She rested two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Although I guess he thought we were being hard on him. Link can be so overemotional when it comes to his job."

"True, come on let's find him," Ike added following the area that Link had run to.

* * *

Link soon made his way to a small tavern; he was almost an adult so he was allowed to drink. Slowly he entered the bar where a man sat at the counter he had long blond hair and a cowl over his face. The Hylian made his was over to the counter sitting next to the man Link slouched on the table top. "Rough day?" The man asked. He had a slightly higher voice than most, kind of like Marth's. He slid a glass in front of Link. "Want to do some shots and talk about it?"

* * *

"Link? Link where are you?" Pit called.

"Link?" Zelda at this point was worried for her friend. Then Marth turned to see a familiar face leaning on an unknown man. "Oh Goddesses,"

"Is this yours?" A man wearing a long pony tail and a white cowl spoke, motioning to a drunken Hylian.

"Hey guys!" Link slurred still wobbling. "What's up?"

"You idiot!" Zelda snapped. _Thwack_! The back of her hand quickly made its way across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" His speech had now returned to normal as if he had become sober within seconds.

"I'm sorry Link," Zelda now saw his pain even without him showing it. "I pieced together what you were mad about. You were scared I was going to replace you so you stole the stone,"

"The stone, what stone?" The man asked.

"Oh nothing, Thank you though, I'm Link," He thanked hiding his hands.

"I am Sheik." He adjusted his cowl hiding his face.

"Sheik…" Pit intrigued. "You're a Sheikah,"

"Yes, there is only one other. But what stone were you speaking of?"

"Nothing really," Marth hid.

"I can sense you are lying, shinobi are masters of deception," He smirked under his scarf.

"Fine, but you must not tell anyone else, I am Marth Lowell, of… Altea, do not tell anyone, I still have assassins looking for me, as well as Zelda accompanied by th-"

"The Hero of Time?"Sheik interrupted.

"The Hero of Twilight, _that_ Link" Link added. "He was my father," Pit tensed, he was close to Link's father but never told him. Suddenly Sheik bowed to Link and Zelda.

"In that case, I shall serve you,"

"Whoa, how can we trust this guy?" Ike pressed.

"Please masters, believe me. My tribe has served the Royal family of Hyrule for almost an eternity."

"Hmm… I…"

"Yes, Sir Sheik." Zelda finished.

* * *

Hours had passed and the six had left the town, still not knowing the name. "Sheik? Dude where are you?" Ike wondered. Soon he came upon a river and Sheik's cowl. He never removed the scarf which covered his face. "Sheik?" A figure was bathing in the river. Long blond hair, red eyes. It was Sheik, and **_she_** was naked.

* * *

**Huzzah! I have another chapter and sorry male Sheik fans but Sheik's a chick in this one. Oh and I own nothing!**


End file.
